The Avengers IT Girl
by TolkienSnickersEsther
Summary: After the battle of New York kills her sister,leaves her brother-in-law in a coma, and her ten nieces and nephews in her care. Amelia Jones takes a job for the Avengers IT girl moving her whole family to Avengers tower. All while dealing with Loki, the Hulk, Thor, Stark, two spies, Captain America plus Bucky, etc. She is trying not to fall in love with the star spangled man.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the Avengers they belong to their author and movie directors. I do own my ocs.

Authors note: After the Alien attack in New York. Loki as punishment has to help the Avengers and Bucky (Winter Soldier helped with the attack).

Chapter 1- The Promise

Amelia Jones that is my name and this is the story about how I came to work with the Avengers, while taking care of my ten nieces and nephews, all while trying not to fall in love with Captain America.

I guess it starts with my early life, I was the youngest daughter of Jackie and Arthur Jones my older sister Rebecca was thirteen when I was born (I know huge age gap) we had no other siblings growing up. As to where we grew up, we grew up on a military base in New York and went to school there. It wasn't until I was six that we saw that I was a child prodigy with technology. I graduated from high school when I was twelve and college when I was seventeen.

A few years before I graduated from college my sister married John Edwards and had ten kids Rosie (16 years old now), first set of twins John Jr. and David (14 years old now), next would be Roxy (13 years old now), then the second set of twins Trent and Gage (11 years old now), Ida is next (9 years old now), then it is Clara (5 years old now), after her Peter (2 years old now), finally little Holly who is almost four months old (now). I know huge family but we loved each other very much it was always an experience to come home for Sunday dinner with all fifteen of us there.

After the birth of Ida, my parents were hit by a drunk driver on their way to the hospital to visit my sister and their new granddaughter. Two weeks after her release from the hospital Becca pulled me over to the side and asked me to promise if anything happened to her and John that I would take care of her kids. I made that promise and within a day my sister and brother- in- law had written up their will which had me to be the legal guardian over all their kids (although a few hadn't been born yet).

I went job to job no computer firm wanting to hire a girl who graduated when she was seventeen. Finally in 2012 I moved in with my sister because I got a job teaching computer science at the high school. But once again fate wasn't on my side.

The alien attack the kids and I were safe in my childhood home. My sister was killed by someone using her as a human shield. My brother- in-law is now in a medically induced coma because he lost his left arm (elbow down) and right leg (from the knee down) because of rubble that fell on him during the attack. When we received word about our missing family members I went straight to the lawyers on base and got a court date on May 10, 2012 and from that day on I was the legal guardian of Rose, JJ (John JR.) and David, Roxanne (Roxy), Trent and Gage, Ida, Clara, Peter, and Holly Edwards. May the luck of all the world be with me


	2. Chapter 2- The Interview

Disclaimer I do not own the Avengers they belong to their author and movie directors. I do own my ocs.

Authors note: After the Alien attack in New York. Loki as punishment has to help the Avengers and Bucky (Winter Soldier helped with the attack).

Chapter 2- the Interview

Finally almost a year after the attack and there is a new job opening at Avengers Tower for an IT. Things are rough now with Rose being a sixteen year old now and the twins (both sets being pranksters). John still hasn't wakened up from his coma, and a single income for eleven people is harder to work for than I thought. Luckily the kids are at school and Peter and Holly preschool I can make it to my interview.

So far thirty people have come out crying (I believe they didn't get the job) after about another I hour I was wondering how Rose was putting up with her siblings not wanting a repeat of last week. When finally Ms. Potts showed me to the room were all the Avengers sat sitting done I waited for it to begin.

"What is your name?" Ms. Potts asked.

"My name is Amelia Jones I am twenty five and I graduated top of my class from CalTech." I replied knowing the rest of her questions.

"When did you graduate?" Mr. Stark asked looking at me in surprise.

"When I was seventeen. I was a child prodigy mostly with technology." I replied looking at his shocked face.

"Where have you worked before applying for this job?" Hawkeye asked looking me up and down.

"I am a computer science teacher for a high school. One reason I applying is because I am tired of teenage drama." I replied gaining a few chuckles.

"To you have any family?" Bucky asked gaining the attention of the room

"My parents died in a car crash on their way to visit my sister in the hospital. Then my sister was killed in the battle of New York. My brother- in- law John is now missing an arm and leg because of rubble and is in a medically induced coma. For the pass year, I have been the legal guardian of my ten nieces and nephews." I replied looking at their faces of shock, pity, and sadness.

"What are their names and ages?" Ms. Potts asked once again I had all the attention on me.

"The oldest is Rose she is now sixteen years old, next would be JJ or John Jr. and his twin brother David they are fourteen, then Roxy she is thirteen, now the other set of twins Trent and Gage they are eleven, next would be Ida she is nine, Clara is five, Peter who is two, last but not least is Holly Edwards who is almost four months old." I replied looking up from the photo I pulled out of my purse it was taken before the battle.

"Where do you live?" Captain asked getting back to the topic at hand.

"A military base about forty minutes from here if the traffic is good." I replied wondering if they would say no you don't have the job.

"How big is your house?" Mr. Stark asked out of curiosity gaining a glare from Captain.

"It is a six bedroom, three bath house." I replied suspicious of his look of a child that had just gotten what he wanted for Christmas.

"You got the job." Mr. Stark said before the others could butt in.

"Stark." Everyone else said at the same time.

"Oh! Come on, she is practically a parent so she can keep us in line when we are missions and she is here guiding and hacking with JARVIS." Mr. Stark said happily getting a few nods of agreement.

"Stark does have a point Steve. She can keep us in the loop and make sure that all of us do what is required and the fact that she used to be a teacher means that she knows how to keep order." Black Widow said finally getting the nod of approval from Captain.

"Congratulations Ms. Jones you got the job. My name is Steve Rodgers also known as Captain America, the man next to me is Bucky Barnes the Winter Soldier, next to him is Clint Barton Hawkeye, then Natasha Romanoff Black widow, then Loki whose here as a punishment, next to him is Thor, then Bruce Banner the Hulk, finally Tony Stark Iron Man." Mr. Rodgers say introducing each of them around the table.

"Nice to meet you, and judging by what the others have said I will be guiding you on missions. Just for you to know if you come up with nicknames for me I will make one up for you as well." I said looking at Mr. Stark directly as I say that.

"If I don't get to make up a nickname. What can I call you?" Mr. Stark asked pouting gaining chuckles from everybody else.

"You can call me Amelia or Mia." I said my eyes following as he walks around me.

"While then Mia you better get home and start packing your family up." he said smirking at my shock face.

"What do you mean pack?" I asked once I got my mouth functioning.

"While we will have mission at any time of the day so you will have to move somewhere else." he said smirking still.

"Do you have any suggestions as to where I can move eleven people and still be around a high, middle, and elementary school?" I asked glaring at his smirking face as the others smile to themselves.

"Yes, you and your family are moving here tomorrow. With our help of course we will be at your house at eight sharp." Stark said while Steve looks at Tony in shock.

"Okay, I will call the kids schools tonight and get them transferred is there anything else I need to know about this job?" I asked giving into his demands.

"On certain occasions you will be playing our media liaison." Dr. Banner said filling that blank for me and thinking about a nanny on those nights.

"I hope you know Mr. Stark that I will be required to baby proof some of the areas where we will be at meaning my office, where ever we are staying, and any common areas." I said watching him groan in defeat. While we walk to the door and I get all of the passes for me and my family to enter the building.


End file.
